


amid ruin and destruction

by quintessentially3



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Driving, Fear, Fear of Death, Last Kiss, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintessentially3/pseuds/quintessentially3
Summary: they had just been going on a day trip.





	amid ruin and destruction

_“Dan?” His own voice was weak. His eyes hurt. Most of his body hurt. He blinked, eyes focusing on the bottom of the car. Why was the bottom of the car above him? What had happened? Was Dan-_

_“Phil?” Bittersweet relief filled him. “Phil, are you ok?” Suddenly Dan was leaning across Phil’s field of vision. There were a ton of tiny cuts on his face. His breathing was off._

_“I’m sorry.” Phil tilted his head back onto the seat rest. “I’m so sorry.”_

_They’d just been going on a day trip._

_“Phil. Phil. Can you-- Does it hurt when you breathe?” Phil’s eyes fluttered open again. Dan looked so afraid. And so pretty. He was really pretty. “Phil?”_

_“There’s glass in your hair.” Phil noticed. He turned his head so he could see out one of the windows. The sky was very gray. His chest felt weird, like there was some kind of pressure on it._

_They’d just been going on a day trip._

_He coughed. There was something trickling out of his mouth… He tried moving his arm to wipe it away._

_“Phil. Phil, you’re bleeding.” Dan’s voice cracked slightly. His breathing was growing more and more ragged. Phil wasn’t sure if he was afraid or hurt. Not that it really mattered._

_The pressure on his chest was getting heavier._

_He lifted his hand, bringing it up to Dan’s forehead, cupping his face. Dan’s eyes were so wide. He was breathing too fast. One hand was pressed into his side._

_“Dan…” Phil paused to cough, “Dan, what happened? What-- why is my chest,” he coughed again, “my chest feels really heavy.”_

_Dan whimpered and crawled forward, lying down next to Phil. He was crying._

_“Phil, please. Please stay awake.” Dan whispered. Phil opened his eyes. He wasn’t aware he’d closed them. “I’m…” He frowned. “You’re hurt.” He pawed weakly at Dan’s hand, pulling it away to reveal a dark stain on his shirt. Dan grimaced._

_“I’m okay.” Phil made a face at him._

_“Dan.” He said._

_“Phil.” Dan replied, wiping his eyes, the beginnings of a sad smile tugging at his lips._

_He leaned forward and kissed Phil. Deeply, soulfully. The kind of kiss you give someone if you know you won’t see them again for a long time, maybe forever._

_Phil didn’t ever want to pull away. He didn’t want to leave Dan. He just wanted to keep kissing him forever and ever, keep them in a little cocoon of them-ness._

_When the kiss finally broke, Phil breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of gasoline and shattered glass and twisted metal and Dan, Dan with his dark eyes and clothes to match and glass sprinkled in his hair and blood pouring out of his stomach and hitched breathing._

_“We’re dying.” He said it simply, without much emotion. Dan’s eyes, wet with tears, were the only answer he needed._

_Before anything else could happen, Phil leaned in and kissed Dan again, keeping his eyes open, memorizing Dan’s face, all of its little cuts and marks and pores and features._

_He wanted the last thing he saw to be Dan’s face. He wanted the last thing he saw to be something beautiful._

_Slowly, when he’d fixed Dan’s face into his memory forever, he closed his eyes._

_They had just been going on a day trip._

 

_When the ambulance finally arrived, Dan’s lips were stone cold, and his breathing didn’t hitch or rasp in his chest anymore. A single tear rested on his cheek. Phil’s eyes opened one last time, fluttering and falling on Dan’s still form. As the gunnery was wheeled away, a matching tear slipped out, and Phil slumped against the pillows._

 

_They say that he didn’t really die en route to the hospital. He died with his lips on Dan’s, glass in their hair and blood beneath them. He’d died locked in a kiss amide ruin and destruction. He died as he’d lived, with the man he loved._


End file.
